They Call Us the Nightwalkers
by Saavik13
Summary: Draco contemplates his life and why he lives it as he does.


THEY CALL US THE NIGHTWALKERS  
  
  
  
Author: Saavik  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the inspiration behind this piece, only the words are mine.  
  
  
  
Summary: Draco contemplates his life and why he lives it as he does. It also can be taken from the point of view of any Dark Wizard. This isn't about the Deatheaters so much as the Dark Arts. Pardon my spelling of a few words. I could not get my spell check to recognize them so I went with my personal version of phonetics. If you can't infer, review and I'll reword.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some times I feel alone in the world, as if I was standing in the center of the universe and could see everything and nothing at the same time. All the people going about their business, living, dying, breeding, and they have no idea I exist. Every moment of every day I sit alone watching, just watching life. In this I know I am not alone. Somewhere there is another. One day I may meet them, but for now I go on. One lonely step after another. Some believe they understand what I mean about loneliness, but few do. People would have me believe they understand, they think they feel the same. Everyone would say they do. But I know them. They have someone to confide in, someone who understands, someone to trust. I have the air, the sky, and the darkness  
  
In the night I feel the power, a tremble in my center. It moves me, shakes me, seduces me. An untouchable power. Unwealdable, yet I reach for it. No one can hold it and it terrifies me. Yet I am drawn to it; it is life, self, being. I need it as I need the earth from which I came. I am the night, separated and held by this body, but I am the night forever and always.  
  
They call us the nightwalkers, those that feel this power. We are the people who stalk the hidden recesses of the populace. Those that work and live in utter seclusion from light. Oh we walk in it. Use it to see by. We may even enjoy its warmth on our faces. But it does not hold that power over us, as does the night. The darkness that is our light. The sun gives us life, but the moon captivates that life. The stars give us amnesia to the day. We search for a reason to walk alone through the wet grass and feel the embrace of the evening. We try occasionally to explain this to others, but they only agree and then laugh or give us the all too common 'look', the one that says they wonder why we are not in chains.  
  
Oh we don't mind so much any more. One day they will understand that they do not understand. It is an addiction, like a sleeping potion or a ride on a unicorn. The rider knows the animal is harmless, yet they feel fear as they climb up and when the first drop comes one can taste the aprehension. As you fly and go into a loop you feel a bit of what it must be like to die. The shock, then the blank out of all senses, the suspension of time itself. Then in a flash the ride is over and you get on again and again and again. All in an attempt to feel that rush, that power, that terror.  
  
The night is like that for me. Only I am not sure the night is not dangerous. I can sense its barely suppressed power, I urn for it realizing I could not contain it. And in my longing for the power of the night I am longing for death. I then feel the fear, like a serpent in my very core. It strengthens me and I walk, for hours sometimes. Feeling the power, the essence of the darkness on me and I understand it all. The working of that universe I stare at during the day. And then it is gone and emptiness replaces the knowledge. Reluctantly I return to my domicile, I turn and gaze back at the home I fear to live in and wonder if it is what I really want or if I would tire of it. Or more likely die for the want of it.  
  
I wonder and live, I live and I wonder. We are the nightwalkers. We are the followers of the moon. You fear us, you hunt us, and yet you all may become us. That is your fear. Your fear that one day you will understand, understand and join. The serpent in my core is in your own. One day he will awaken. 


End file.
